Venganza
by Nikk0
Summary: Takari. Secuela de "Personas". Un extraño entra en la vida de T.k y Kari ¿Sera para bien o sera para mal? Cap 3 subido
1. Chapter 1

¡GENTE! ¿Cómo esta? LA SECUELA DE "PERSONAS", ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

…

Habían pasado 4 años desde el suceso que cambio vidas, que cambio Personas.

A Tai lo habían enterrado pero en la lapida solamente decía

Tai

Q.E.P.D

Nada más. Davis había escapado del hospital y nadie sabía nada acerca de su paradero

…

Un chico rubio de 17 años despertaba en su cama, a su lado, una chica castaña también de 17 años

-Buenos días, mi amor- dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su "compañera"

-Buenos días T.k- dijo la castaña

-Y ¿Te gusto lo de anoche?-

-Para ser nuestra primera vez… estuvo muy bien-

T.k solo soltó una risa ante el comentario

…

El rubio se dirigió hacia la cocina y allí…

-Ahhh- pego un alarido de horror

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Kari, es tardísimo, no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela-

-Ah, descuida hoy es lunes y no hay nada importante para hacer ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?

-Pero… está bien- dijo derrotado

El paseo fue de lo más normal: fueron al parque, vieron una película y luego se despidieron.

…

3 meses habían pasado y la noticia fue inevitable.

Kari estaba en su casa, su madre estaba cortando unas cosas y su padre revisaba una guía telefónica

-Mama, papa… estoy embarazada- dijo

Su padre, ante la noticia, rompió en dos la ancha guía. Y su madre por poco y cortaba hasta la mesa

-¿¡Que!- gritaron al unísono

-E-Estoy embarazada-

Su madre comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y su padre se acerco a ella

-De quien es- dijo tratando de esconder su furia detrás de una mueca de calma

-D-De T.k- dijo con miedo a que su padre pudiera hacerle algo a su novio

-De T.k- dio un suspiro de alivio antes de seguir –Sera un buen padre- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿¡Acaso estás loco! ¡Nuestra hija fue violada!- dijo la madre de la castaña

-No querida, nuestra hija tuvo relaciones con la persona que ama, no malinterpretes las cosas-

-Eso quiere decir…- dijo la castaña

-Que te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos-

-Gracias- dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre –Se lo voy a decir a T.k- acto seguido salió disparada por la puerta

…

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?

En el fic no profundizaré demasiado en la cuestión del embarazo de Kari, pero hare otro en que sea completamente dedicado a eso y al Takari.

Se despide

Nikk0


	2. El extraño

Gente ¿Cómo esta? 2do capítulo de la secuela de "Personas"

Ahora si lo que importa **EL FIC**

…

Kari llego a la casa de T.k y le dijo la noticia

-¿¡QUE TU QUE!- grito el rubio

-Estoy embarazada- le dijo con un tono de inseguridad por no saber si había echo lo correcto al decírselo

-Kari, eso es maravilloso- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-T.k serás un gran padre-

-Pero… ¿Qué dijo tu familia?- pregunto un poco temeroso

-Dijo que nos apoyarían en todo lo que puedan- dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien… esta tarde le daremos la noticia a mi familia ¿Me acompañas?-

-Claro, mi amor-

…

Pasaron todo el día, hasta que fue hora de darle la maravillosa noticia a la familia de T.k, hablando de que nombre le pondrían, de que sexo seria, cuantos serian, todo relacionado con esa persona que, aunque todavía no había nacido, ya estaba siendo cuidada por sus padres

-Papa, mama, Matt tenemos que decirles algo- dijo T.k mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia –Kari está embarazada-

Nadie podía creerlo, nadie reaccionaba hasta que Matt hablo

-Me alegra saber que serán padres, pero al mismo tiempo me asquea pensar que fue la primera vez del enano- dijo con una sonrisa

Su padre y su madre se acercaron a T.k y Kari

-Los apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos- dijeron al unísono

-Sí, está bien, ahora vayan a comer algo, vean una película, invito, yo necesito hablar con mama y papa- dijo Matt

Antes de poder contestar algo los chicos ya estaban en la puerta

-Adiós- dijo al momento que cerraba la puerta

-¿De qué quieres hablar hijo?- pregunto su padre

-Les quiero decir que yo pagare los gastos del bebe-

-Pero…-

-Papa recuerda que con un solo concierto gano más que tu-

-Tienes razón- dijo derrotado a lo que todos comenzaron a reír

…

T.k y Kari hicieron justo lo que Matt les dijo: comieron algo y fueron a ver una película.

Pero cuando estaban volviendo algo o mejor dicho alguien los detuvo

-Ayuda… por favor- dijo alguien totalmente desconocido para la pareja

-Kari… está muy mal herido, hay que llevarlo a mi casa- dijo el rubio

Ella solo se limito a asentir

…

Cuando llegaron le curaron las heridas, lo estabilizaron y vieron si tenía algo para ayudarlos a identificar a esa persona

-Nada- dijo Matt

-T.k cuando vi sus ojos, algo en ellos me dijo que ya los había visto antes, pero no recuerdo de quien eran-

-No importa, ven te acompaño a tu casa-

…

T.k dejo a su novia en su casa pero algo no lo dejaba en paz: quería saber quien era esa persona que rescato

Esa noche no pudo pegar un ojo, porque estaba vigilando si el extraño despertaba

…

Otra actualización ¿Qué tal? Si ya se corto pero que se puede hacer

Se despide

Nikk0


	3. Chapter 3

Gente ¿Cómo esta? Perdón por la demora. Ahora lo que importa **EL FIC**

…

A la mañana siguiente el extraño despertó un poco desorientado, mareado y confundido por la ver que estaba en un sitio desconocido. Mientras revisaba en el entorno con la vista se encontró con la mirada de un rubio

-¿Quién eres tú y que es este lugar?- preguntó el extraño

-Puedes decirme T.k y este lugar es mi casa. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo soy… soy… soy- dijo mientras en cada frase iba perdiendo seguridad –No… no lo recuerdo-

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?- pregunto un poco molesto –Al menos recuerdas ¿Porque estabas así?-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Lastimado, te encontramos así en el parque y entonces…- no pudo continuar ya que…

-Un momento ¿Dijiste "te encontramos"?- pregunto desconcertado

-Sí, con mi novia-

-Ah, pues gracias por ayudarme y… disculpa las molestias- dijo bajando la mirada

-Descuida, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera –Pero ahora quedan dos problemas: ¿Por qué estabas en ese estado? Y ¿Cómo te llamaremos?- el chico se quedo pensativo al igual que T.k

-¿Qué te parece "Chad"?-

-Es un nombre poco convencional pero a ti te queda bien-

-Está bien ¿Y ahora que haremos?-

-Ya verás- dijo el ojiazul

Luego de eso, T.k lo presento a su familia, les dijo que se quedaría allí hasta que supieran quien era en verdad y luego salieron en busca de alguna pista donde lo encontraron

-¿Algo?- pregunto el rubio

-No nada- dijo decepcionado

-¡T.k!- se podía oír una voz femenina a la distancia

-Hola Kari- dijo dándole un beso en los labios

-Así que ella es tu novia- dijo el moreno

-Kari, el es…- no pudo completar la frase porque la castaña…

-Sí, eres Chad ¿Verdad? Y sí, soy SU novia- dijo resaltando esa silaba. No sabía bien porque pero había algo en el que no le agradaba

-"¿Qué le sucede a Kari? Seguramente le sucedió algo"- pensaba el rubio –Bueno, sigamos buscando-

El día paso lento, pasaron toda la tarde buscando pistas, indicios o algo con lo que pudieran descubrir la identidad del chico. Para su mala suerte, no hallaron nada útil pero a pesar de eso no se desanimaron

-Oye Chad-

-¿Qué sucede T.k?-

-Tú sabes el camino a mi casa ¿Verdad?- le pregunto esperanzado

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-¿Podrías volver solo? Es que… yo quería… que Kari y yo habláramos de…-

-T.k no tienes que inventar excusas para decirme que tendrás una cita con tu novia, eso es completamente normal-

-¿D-De v-verdad?- dijo con un tono rojo en su cara

-Por supuesto, adiós- dijo saliendo corriendo del lugar –Salúdame a Kari-

-¿Ya estamos solos?- pregunto la castaña

-Sip, ahora vamos- dijo dándole un beso

-Está bien, pero hay algo… algo que no me gusta en el-

T.k rodo los ojos con una sonrisa –Tranquila, si veo algo sospechoso, se lo reporto a mi capitana- dijo con tono juguetón

-Claro teniente-

…

_Mientras tanto en la casa de T.k_

Chad estaba en recostado en su cama en el cuarto del rubio

-"No puedo creer que se lo haya creído, no puedo creer que no se den cuenta de quién soy"- pensaba divertido –"T.k y todos demás siempre fueron unos estúpidos sin remedio, excepto Tai y Kari… Kari, mi niña, algún día serás mía"- con estos pensamientos quedo profundamente dormido

…

¡GENTE! Andaba desaparecido pero entre Ranma ½, el Ranma X Akane, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, el IchiRuki, el HitsuHina y ahora el Inuyasha X Aome. Es demasiado, pero que se va a hacer, lo bueno tiene precio

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
